Música y canciones empleadas
Volver a inicio A modo de banda sonora en ciertos momentos de la historia o para inspirarme a la hora de escribir, he usado estas canciones entre otras GWA 26 canciones QUEEN. It is a Hard Life [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgNzxqrngU8|It is a hard life]]. Capítulo 1 Cutting Crew. I just Died [I Just died]. Capítulo 5 Frank Sinatra. New York, New York [[New York]]. Capítulo 8 George Michae'''l Cowboys and Angels [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKwWYpb1a4k|Cowboys '''and Angels]]. Capítulo 9 Scooter. There´s no fate [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aTSjhAy9Tw|There´s no fate]]. Capítulo 10. Mr Mister Broken wings [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf0ZIwHmXfM|Broken wings]] capítulo 13 Police Walking on the Moon [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7auqBSgKQw|Walking on the Moon]] capítulo 13 Scooter. Rebell Yell. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBQ36Y1GL1g|Rebell Yell]]. Capítulo 15 A-Ha Take on me. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV11Xbc914|'Take on Me']]. Capítulo 19 Christopher Cross. Charm the Snake. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhZHNMacn54|'Charm the Snake']]. Capítulo 20 George Michael. One more try , One more try. Capítulo 22 Sting. Fields of Gold .[[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLVq0IAzh1A|'Fields of Gold']]. Capítulo 22 Sting. English Man in New York. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reghyn9fmJQ|'English Man in New York']]. Capítulo 22 Rick Astley. She wants to dance with me. She wants to dance with me. Capítulo 23 Tears for Fears. Woman in chains. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZhnwUS-I0U|Woman in chains]]. Capítulo 23 George Michael. A different Corner. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyWC1xMnMt8|A different corner]]. Capítulo 23 QUEEN Who wants to live forever. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qiFtmXsHlo|Who wants..]]. Capítulo 31 QUEEN The Show must go on.. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t99KH0TR-J4|The Show.]]. Capítulo 32 Vangelis. Monastery of La Rábida. Monastery of Capítulo 38 QUEEN. Hammer to Fall. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9PCXVZto18|Hammer to fall]]. Capítulo 38 London Beat. I´ve thinking about you. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGw3w njQ4g|I´ve been thinking]]. Capítulo 38 Bon Jovi. Keep the faith. Keep the faith. Capítulo 38 Vangelis. 1492 Conques of Paradise. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7D9k3iKJoE|Conquest of Paradise]] Capítulo 38. East 17. Stay another day. [Stay Another day] Capítulo 44 QUEEN Bijou. Bijou Capítulo 44 Roxy Music . More than This. More than this. Capítulo 45. GWB 18 canciones Pet Shop Boys. Paninaro 95, Paninaro. capítulo 5 Marillion Seasons End. ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYxzOIojerA|Seasons end]]) capítulo 8 QUEEN. Mother love. (Mother Love) QUEEN Machines (Machines) John Parr Saint Telmós fire ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOvMpND2OZY|'San Telmos']]) QUEEN. My life has been saved. M[[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byK3wcs7UMA|y life has been saved]]'''. Capítulo 11 '''Sting. We´ll be together. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time continue=1&v=KYps5LfOaGg|We´ll be together]] capítulo 12 Christopher Cross. Best you can do ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toMRbadxC4E|best you can]]) capítulo 20 Marillion Dry land Dry land capítulo 32 Coldplay / Beyoncé Hymn for the weekend ( [https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=260&v=P7TPtbtoyAY Hymn for the weekend]) capítulo 37 Taylor Swift. Style (Style) capítulo 38 Hiroko Asakawa . Sailor Theme Sailor Moon Ss in Paris.( [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaZuit0zvK4|'Sailor Theme']] ) capítulo 40 Celine Dion. Have a Heart (Have a heart) capítulo 40 Savage Garden. To the Moon and Back ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCm6gRHINqA|'To the Moon and back']]) capítulo 40. The Proclaimers I am gonna be (500 miles) (I am gonna be) capítulo 41 Celine Dion. UNISON (UNISON) . Capítulo 42 One Direction. The story of my life (The story of my life) Capítulo 42 Tears fof Fears. Advice for the Young at heart (Advice for the Young at Heart) Capítulo 42 GWG 21 canciones Michael y Janet Jackson (Scream) ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0P4A1K4lXDo|'Scream']]) Capítulo 2 Olivia Newton-John. (Xanadú) (Xanadú) Capítulo 2 Olivia Newton-John (Magic) ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnkHf069fvA|'Magic']]) Capítulo 2 Marillion Beautiful (Beautiful) Capítulo 4 Robbie Williams Feel ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9M0VWyfDx0|'Feel']]) Capítulo 9 Celine Dion Nothing is broken but my heart (nothing is broken but my) Capítulo 12 George Michael The Strangest Thing (The Strangest Thing) Capítulo 20 Celine Dion Pour que tu m´aimes encore ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzaTyxMduH4|'Pour que tu m´ames encore']]) Capítulo 25 Celine Dion The last to Know (The Last to Know) Capítulo 26 Celine Dion River Deep mountain high (River Deep mountain high) Capítulo 28 ENYA On My way Home (On my way home) Capítulo 29 Sailor Moon R. Fantasía Alada de Ginga ( fantasía alada de Ginga) Capítulo 32. Marillion. Hooks in you (Hooks in You) Capítulo 33 David Guetta ft Sía Titanium (Titanium) Capítulo 33 Kylie Minogue Better the devil you know ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyLdbTvn6Ts|'Better the devil You Know']]) Capítulo 34 Depeche Mode: Home (Home) capítulo 36 Michael Jackson: Stranger in Moscow (Stranger in Moscow) Capítulo 36 Michael Jackson; You are not alone (You are not alone) Capítulo 38 Celine Dion. The power of love (The power of Love) Capítulo 40 Jackson Five. can you feel it (Can you feel it) Capítulo 40 Michael Jackson Earth Song (Earth Song) Capítulo 40 GWD 14 canciones Foreigner. I want to know what love is (I want to know what love is) Capítulo 4 Michael Jackson Too Bad (Too Bad) Capítulo 6 Ellie Goulding Love me like you do (Love me like you do) Capítulo 7 George Michael Older (Older) Capítulo 8 QUEEN. Don´t lose your head (Don´t lose your head) Capítulo 9 Back Street Boys. As long as you love me( As long as you love me) Capítulo 9 Celine Dion and Bee Gees. Immortality. (Immortality) Capítulo 10 Celine Dion. Because you love me (Because you love me) Capítulo 14. Celine Dion. Make you happy (Make you happy) Capítulo 14 George Michael Fast Love ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHAQlFq6TFg Fast Love]) Capítulo 20 Desconocido Circle of Light (Circle of Light) Capítulo 23 ENYA Hope has a place (Hope has a place) Capítulo 23 Coldplay A Sky full of Stars (A Sky full of stars) Capítulo 23 ENYA Pax Deorum (Pax Deorum) Capítulo 25 GWDN 13 canciones Barei Say Yay! (Say yay) Capítulo 3 Whitesnake Is this love (Is this love) Capítulo 6 Irene Cara Fame ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZGO-Zqsh3M Fame]) Capítulo 6 Spandau Ballet Only when you leave (Only when you leave) Capítulo 6 Roxette. It must have been love (It must have been Love) Capítulo 14 y Capítulo 25 Level 42. Lessons in love ( Lessons in love) Capítulo 14 Kylie Minogue: Things can only get better (Things can only get better) Capítulo 15 Belinda Carlisle. Heaven is a place on Earth (Heaven is a place on Earth) Capítulo 17 Sailor Moon R. Fantasía Alada de Ginga ( fantasía alada de Ginga) Capítulo 17. Pet Shop Boys. Love comes quickly (Love comes quickly) Capítulo 19 Pet Shop Boys. DJ Culture (DJ Culture) Capítulo 22 Meat Loaf. Amnesty is granted (Amnesty is granted) Capítulo 24 ENYA Pax Deorum (Pax Deorum) Capítulo 25 GWTN 13 canciones Level 42. Lessons in love (long versión) (Lessons in love) Capítulo 1 Anastacia. Same old Story (Same old Story) Capítulo 2 Spandau Ballet. Gold (Gold) Capítulo 6 Scorpions. Send me an Angel (Send me an Angel) Capítulo 8 QUEEN. You don´t fool me (You don´t fool me) Capítulo 11 Madonna. Deeper and Deeper. (Deeper and Deeper) Capítulo 11 Hammer. Pray (Pray) Capítulo 14 Sash. Tina Cousins. Mysterious Times (Mysterious Times) Capítulo 15 Chris Isaak Wicked Game (Wicked game) Capítulo 16 Anastacia. I ask of you ( I ask of you) Capítulo 17 Anastacia. One more chance ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHigQ6HYgeY One more chance]) Capítulo 24 Enigma. In the Shadow, in the Light. (In the Shadow, in the Light) Capítulo 29 Bananarama. A Trick of the Night ( A trick of the Night) Capítulo 31 Joe and Jake You are not alone (You are not alone) Capítulo 35 GWT GWTN